Forbidden Love
by XxXangXxX
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura have been chosen to marry by their parents. But what happens when Sasuke gets his parents to let him attend public school and he falls in love with a boy named Naruto? SasuSaku SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this story is going to be a lot longer than my first one, so yeah.**

**I'm not a fan of SasuSaku at all but there is some in this story, but later on there is going to be a lot of SasuNaru XD...**

**But anyways, Here's a little of the history information to help you better understand.**

**-The Uchihas and the Harunos are two of the wealthiest families in Konoha. They used to hate each other but then decided to join each other in order to gain more power. To do so they decide to have Sasuke and Sakura get married.**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far...**

**Flames are accepted...**

**Ok now, on with the story...**

_**--Chapter One--**_

Sasuke never really saw eye to eye with his parents. They never let him do anything that he wanted to do. They never let him choose for himself. His clothes, his friends, shit, even who he was going to marry, all chosen by his parents. He was 15 years old, you would think they'd let him choose some things on his own.

Late one evening Sasuke was sitting on the dock down by the lake reading a book. "Sasuke-kun!" he heard and rolled his eyes in annoyance as he continued to read his book. A pink haired girl ran up, flopped down on the ground, and hugged him from behind.

"There you are Sasuke! I've been looking everywhere for you!" she said excitedly as Sasuke ignored her and continued reading. This was Sakura Haruno, the girl he was chosen to wed. Sure she was a good fuck and all, but other than that she was just annoying.

"What do you want, Sakura, can't you see I'm busing reading?" he asked, shaking the book in front of her face. She reached up and grabbed the book out of his hand and lay it on the ground next to them.

"But Sasuke-kun," she whined, climbing onto his lap, one leg on either side so that they were face-to-face, Sasuke's hands gripping her thies, "I was getting so lonely without you." She twirled a piece of his hair with her fingers and leaned forwards making their foreheads touch,"I love you."

"I know," was the unwanted response that she received. She pouted for a moment before leaning in and kissing him. She ran her fingers through his dark hair as their tongues entwined. She pulled back biting slightly on his bottom lip.

"Come make love to me, Sasuke," she whispered to him seductively. Sasuke just smiled at her as she stood up and looked down at him. He grabbed his book and then stood, taking her by the hand and dragging her up to the Uchiha mansion. They proceeded to make their way through his house and up to his bedroom. No one was home. His father was at work, his mother was at his aunt's house, and his brother was away at college.

They entered the boys room and he shut and locked the door behind them. He walked towards Sakura slipping off his shirt. The couple stood in front of the bed kissing each other sloppily as Sasuke slowly unzipped Sakura's dress, sliding it off of her shoulders and letting it drop to the floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down on top of her on the bed. "Make it hurt," she told him. He smiled sadistically, he loved hurting her in bed, he just didn't know why.

He sucked softly at her neck before biting into the tender skin. She gave a small 'gasp' at the pain. Sasuke licked up her blood as he undid her bra, tossing it aside.

He kissed her all over slowly making his way down to her breasts. Her fingers were playing at his onyx hair as he bit hard on one of her nipples making her scream slightly and pull at his hair. He paused for a moment removing his pants and boxers as she slid off her underwear.

He spread her legs and positioned himself on top of her. She was already wet and waiting for him to fuck her. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before slamming hard inside of her. She cried out in pain, but the cries quickly turned into moans of pleasure. He thrusted hard into her as he squeezed her breasts so tightly that there would be bruises later.

She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him close to her, their lips met and their tongues raced through each other's mouths. Sakura, who now had her legs wrapped tightly around Sasuke's waist, moaned into each and every kiss. Sasuke pounded harder as the bed shook and creaked. Both of the teens had reached their limit and came simultaneously.

Sasuke pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Sakura. She scooted over and cuddled up with him as he pulled the blanket over top of them and they both fell fast asleep.

The next morning when Sasuke woke up Sakura was already up and in the shower. He got up, slipped on some pants, and headed down to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When he got down stairs his mother was cooking eggs and his father was sitting at the table sipping coffee and reading the news paper.

"Good morning, Sasuke dear," his mother greeted him cheerfully, "How many eggs would you like?"

"Morning, mom. Eh, no eggs for me, thanks, I think I'll just get some cereal or something. Good morning, dad"

"Good morning, son," his father said without even glancing away from his paper.

"Um, dad, I was...uh...wondering," Sasuke said nervously, "Well, it's almost time for school again, and um..." he paused for a moment questioning if he should continue or not.

"Out with it, boy," his father said, impatiently.

"Do you think I could attend public school this year?" he asked, finally spitting it out.

His father sat his news paper aside and took another sip of his coffee. "Public school? Why on earth would you want to attend public school?" he asked chuckling at the thought of an Uchiha attending public school.

"I don't know. I just think it might be nice to be able to get to know some new people," Sasuke said in a 'pllllleeeeeaaassseee!' tone of voice.

"Sasuke does have a point, Fugaku," his mother agreed, "If we keep him locked up in private school how will he ever know what the rest of the world is like?"

"Nonsense!" his father huffed, "Itachi never attended public school and he turned out to be a fine young man." He then quickly returned to his news paper as if to say 'I'm done with this discussion.'

"But that's just it. I'm not Itachi!" Sasuke paused for a moment and then sighed. "Please, dad, at least let me go for one term. I just want to know what it's like," he begged.

His father glanced over the top of his paper at him and then let out a sigh, "I suppose one term won't do that much harm."

"Thank you so much!" Sasuke said, trying to keep from jumping with joy.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura hollered from upstairs, "Could you come here for a minute, please?"

"Coming, Sakura," he yelled back and headed towards the stairs.

"I didn't know Sakura-chan spent the night," his mother said.

"That's my boy," his father said winking at him from over his paper. Sasuke just smiled before heading up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

_**----Chapter 2----**_

"What is it, Sakura?" Sasuke asked when he had made it up to his bedroom.

"Well, since school time is coming up I was thinking that we could go shopping together."

"Heh, as fun as that sounds," he said sarcastically, "I can't today. I already have plans with the guys. Why don't you call up Tenten? Anyways I'm attending public school this year."

"Public school? But Sasuke-kun!" she whined tackling him onto the bed. Just then there were two little taps on the door before Kiba let himself in.

"Yo, hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said as the teens sat up on the bed and Sasuke slipped on his shirt and shoes. "Gaara's down in the car waiting, dude."

"See you later, babe," he said kissing Sakura on the forehead.

"Bye," she said forcing herself to smile as Sasuke and Kiba exited the room. She knew what they were up to, and she didn't like it at all. Sasuke ran down the steps as Kiba slide down the hand rail. 

"Shot gun!" Kiba yelled as he jumped off the rail and headed to the door. The boys went outside and got into Gaara's car. "Dude, we got some good shit this time!"

They rode to Kiba's house and went upstairs to his room. "Check it out," he said tossing a bag of weed at Sasuke, who proceeded to open the bag and smell it. Gaara snatched the bag from Sasuke and started to roll a joint. Before they knew it they were stoned out of their minds.

"I've never told anyone this before, but this one time," Kiba said, barley able to keep still, "I fucked Akamaru!" The room filled with laughter at this announcement.

"That's fucked up," Gaara said through his laughter.

"C'mon, you can't tell me you've never done anything weird before," the dog lover said.

"Well I've never fucked an animal, if that's what you mean," he paused for a moment, "I have had some sick thoughts before, though."

"Like what?" Sasuke asked taking another hit.

"Well have you ever felt curious? Like have you ever wondered what it's like to be with a dude?"

"Wow, um no," Kiba said as if dog fucking is better than homosexuality.

"I have!" Sasuke said loud and proud, "I've always wanted to know, like does it feel the same as being with a girl or is it weird or what?"

"I dunno, let's find out. Blow me bitch!" he yelled at Sasuke, who was apparently to high to realize that Gaara was just joking. The next thing he knew his pants were around his ankles and Sasuke was sucking his dick. His tongue twisted around Gaara's hardening member as if he'd had experience. Kiba just sat aside and continued to get high.

Gaara moaned slightly and pushed on Sasuke's head. "I'm going to cum in your mouth," he warned but Sasuke didn't pull back. Then, just as he had stated seconds ago, Gaara released in Sasuke's mouth. He grabbed a cup and spit it out. 

"Dude I was going to drink that!" Kiba whined hitting him with a pillow. None of the boys really seemed affected by what had just happened.

"Hmm, it actually wasn't as bad as I expected," Sasuke told the other two, "Let's never mention this again."

"You're almost better than Hinata," Gaara told him grabbing the blunt from Kiba and taking a hit, "...almost"

_**----2 week time skip----**_

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP **_A sleeping Sasuke shot up out of bed. _'First day of school!' _ he thought to himself as his eyes shot open. He jumped up and put on some of his new clothes. He had never worn anything that casual to school before, but he thought it was appropriate.

After he was dressed and cleaned up he ran down the steps grabbing a lunch his mother had packed for him off of the counter. He figured he'd better get there early today so he just grabbed a cereal bar out of the cabinet for breakfast and headed out the door. The school was only a couple blocks down from his house so he just walked there.

When he had reached his destination he suddenly got the urge to vomit. He looked around at all of the new faces. He didn't know anyone! He walked around the halls for a few minutes before taking a seat on the steps secluded from all the others. Just then a group of kids came over and stood in front of him.

"Hmph, I don't think I've seen you around here before, are you new or something?" asked a boy in a bright orange jacket.

"Uh, well I've always lived in Konoha, I've just never been to this school before," Sasuke told him.

"Oh, well then," he said holding out a hand, "My name's Naruto Uzumaki, this is Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi." Sasuke stood up and shook hands with the three boys.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wait a minute...Sasuke Uchiha...as in the Konoha Police Force Uchiha's?" Shikamaru asked receiving a nod, "What the hell are you doing in a dump like this?"

"I just wanted to try something new."

"That's cool," said the blonde boy, "Oh, let me see your schedule!" He glanced at it for a moment, "That's cool we have all the same classes." 

"Cool!" Sasuke said in excitement.

"C'mon we'll show you around this place," Naruto said grabbing him by the hand and dragging him down the hallway, Chouji and Shikamaru following closely behind. Sasuke liked this kid, he knew that they would be close friends in no time at all...

_**Ok, so I know this chapter wasn't very long but I just wanted to go ahead and have him and Naruto meet.**_

_**I'm going to try and get a new chapter up every couple of days...**_

_**I have no life so it shouldn't be that hard to do...**_

_**Ch. 3 will be a lot longer...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**----Chapter 3----**_

After Naruto had shown Sasuke his way around the school, they headed to their first block class, which was Algebra. The two boys sat at a table together and were in the middle of a conversation when they heard, "Well, hello there!" coming from a blond haired girl walking towards them. "Hi, I'm Ino," she said in a flirty voice, leaning her elbows onto their table and resting her head on her hands.

"The names Sasuke," he replied.

"So tell me, what's a hottie like you doing hanging around this loser," she said giggling as Naruto's head dropped in shame.

"Excuse me, but Naruto is my friend, and the only loser I see around here is you." Ino's mouth dropped open slightly in disbelief of what she had just heard. She was the most popular girl in school. She just put on a fake smile and quickly returned to her table of friends. The bell rang to begin first block and about 10 minutes afterward a man with grey, spiky hair entered the room.

"Sorry I'm late, class," he said cheerfully, "I just lost track of time reading this new book, but anyways, welcome. My name is Kakashi Hatake," he said writing it on the chalkboard, "but you can all just call me Kakashi-sensei. And since it's the first day of school I'm going to go easy on you guys and let you all get to know each other."

"He probably just wants to finish his book," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, back a second time are you?" the teacher asked and laughed a little, "Do you plan on passing this time?"

"I'll think about it," Naruto said, before turning to Sasuke so they could return to their previous conversation. They sat their and talked for the hole class period. It turns out that they had a lot more in common than Sasuke had expected. They spent the hole day chatting away with each other and when it came time to go home Sasuke couldn't help but feel disappointed.

A whole week had gone by, and to Sasuke it was the best week of his life. Something weird was happening though. He had started to have deep feelings for Naruto. Feelings stronger than friendship. He kept trying to force these thoughts and feelings out, but every time he saw the blond they just shot right back into him.

When Friday came along he was kind of sad. A whole two day's with out seeing Naruto, but then he got a bright idea.

"Hey, Naruto!" he yelled right before Naruto headed towards his house, "Do you want to come over to my house to chill and maybe spend the night?"

"Spend the night?" Naruto questioned.

"Uh, yeah, you know like a sleep over. Haven't you ever done that before?"

Naruto's face lit up in excitement, "Well, duh, I mean who hasn't been to a sleep over?" As a matter of fact Naruto had never been invited to one before, but he couldn't let Sasuke know that.

The boys headed over to Naruto's house to grab him some clothes. His house wasn't far from Sasuke's. When they got their he showed Sasuke around and then they headed up to his room. It was quite messy. Their were clothes strung out all over the place, and empty Ramen cups on the floor. Naruto grabbed a bag a shoved some clothes into it.

"Welp, I think I got everything I'm going to need. Ready to go?" he asked smiling at Sasuke.

"Yeah, c'mon." he replied heading for the door. 

"Are you sure it's going to be okay with your parents that I stay?" Naruto asked when they were approaching the Uchiha mansion.

"Yeah, they don't really care. Besides, they're not going to be home until Sunday anyways, they're out of town visiting with my brother."

When the boys entered the house Sakura jumped up and pounced on Sasuke. 

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! I missed you so much!" she said, this was the greeting he received every day after school, and frankly it was quite annoying. "Oh, hello there. Who's your friend, Sasuke?" she asked batting her eye lashes trying to be flirty.

"Naruto this is Sakura, Sakura this i-"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" he said cutting Sasuke off and holding his hand out. 

"What a pleasure it is to meet you," Sakura said shaking his hand.

"Well Sakura, Naruto and I have plans...so...if you could like..."

"Yeah, yeah I get it...you want me to leave so you can have your 'guy time' and do gross boy things," she said rolling her eyes.

"Riiiiiiiight...so anyways, see ya!" Sasuke said scooting her out the door.

"Well, she's uh...something else," Naruto said, trying to think of the right words to use so he wouldn't offend Sasuke.

"She's annoying," Sasuke said.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed. Sasuke showed him all around the house and took his things up to his bedroom. "I'm hungry," the blond said, "What all do you have to eat around here?" The boys headed to the kitchen and Sasuke began to raid the cabinets.

"We got Rice balls, Tomatoes, Ramen-" he began to list off all the food he could find but was cut off when he mentioned Ramen.

"Oh! Ramen, my favorite!"

"Ramen it is," he said pulling two packs out.

After about ten minutes the food was done and the two sat down to eat. Naruto was done twice as fast as Sasuke. When the two boys were done eating there were a few knocks at the door. Sasuke quickly ran to open it, but before he got there Kiba and Gaara let themselves in.

"Oh, hey guys, I forgot you were coming over tonight," Sasuke said as they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Naruto was sitting in the chair across the room. "This is my friend, Naruto. Naruto, this is Kiba and Gaara."

"Yo, dawg" Kiba said.

"Hey," Gaara said giving a slight nod in his direction, "So is he in?"

"In what?" Naruto asked.

"I dunno," Sasuke said, "Hey, Naruto have you ever done pot before?"

Naruto froze for a second, he'd never done anything like that before. They've gotta be crazy to do something like that. 'Just act cool, Naruto, play it off' he thought to himself. "Pfft, of course I have, plenty of times," he lied.

"Alright!" Kiba shouted pulling out a bowl and a bag of the left over weed from before.

They let Naruto take the first hit, he inhaled deeply and began to cough roughly. Sasuke could tell he hadn't done this before, but he didn't say anything. They sat in a circle smoking for about thirty minutes, then the phone rang. Sasuke quickly quieted down the loud teens before answering. "Uchiha residence," he said trying to stay calm.

"Oh, ok, I'll tell him. Bye," he said hanging up the phone. "Gaara, Temari said to 'Get the fuck home now'..heehee" he laughed at his impersonation of Gaara's sister.

"Alrighty, I'll go with ya," Kiba said, jumping up quickly. The two boys headed out the door. "See ya, dude."

After they left Sasuke turned to face Naruto who was bouncing on the couch eating Cheetos. "Cheetos are good. Good, good, good!" he said jumping onto the floor, falling onto his knees.

"Let's go snoop in my parents room for fun stuff!" Sasuke suggested excitedly and headed for the steps.

"Yay! I like fun stuff!" Naruto said following closely behind, gripping his Cheetos tightly. The ran up to his parents room and started pulling totes out of the closet. "Hey look at this!" Naruto said, pulling out a police badge, "Shiny!"

"Hmm, this must be my dad's old stuff from back when he was on the police force." The boys dug through the tote looking through all the old books and pictures. Then Sasuke pulled out two pairs of handcuffs. He looked over at Naruto, who was still eating Cheetos, and he got and idea.

Sasuke walked around to the other side of the bed. "Hey, Naruto, come here for a second." The blond walked around the bed and over to him.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked. Sasuke just tackled him onto the bed and quickly cuffed both of his hands down. He had one leg on either side of Naruto's hips. The blond squirmed and struggled underneath of him.

"What the hell man? What are you do-" He was cut off by Sasuke's mouth connecting with his. The ravens tongue raced in exploring the moist cavern. Naruto tensed at first, but then he seemed to relax into the kiss. Sasuke pulled back when he needed air and looked down at the blushing Naruto. 'He's most definitely a virgin' he thought to himself and smiled wickedly.

**-End Ch. 3...sorry I had to leave you guys hanging like that, but my friend Emily is helping me write the next part and it's not quiet done yet, but at least you have something to look forward to **


	4. Chapter 4

_**--Chapter 4--**_

Sasuke stared deeply into the blue eyes of the startled blond. The high was beginning to wear off of them both.

"Sa-suke.." Naruto muttered. Sasuke leaned forward and began to kiss Naruto's neck. "Sasuke, this isn't right! Stop!" he struggled and tried to force the raven off of him with his legs (his hands were still handcuffed to the bed). Sasuke's legs gripped tighter around Naruto's waist.

He took off his own shirt before slowly unbuttoning Naruto's, kissing all over his chest. He played with one of his nipples with the tip of his fingers. He looked into Naruto's eyes as he made their foreheads connect.

"I don't know what it is about you kid," Sasuke said, "But, I have feelings for you that I never knew some one could feel for another person." Naruto's eyes widened at this statement.

"I-I like you a lot, Sasuke, but it's just not right for two guys to fe-" Sasuke cut him off with a kiss.

"What's so wrong about it?" he asked, sucking slightly on Naruto's neck before moving down to his stomach. He slowly slide Naruto's pants and boxers down.

"What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to fuck you," he said in an 'isn't it obvious' tone of voice.

"No, Sasuke we can't."

"You even said yourself that you have feelings for me."

"I know, but I've never done anything like this before."

"It'll be ok," Sasuke said in an assuring voice, "trust me." Sasuke turned from the blond's face to stare at his length. He licked at the tip of his penis before engulfing it into his mouth.

Naruto's head flew back hitting the pillows as he moaned in pleasure. "Sa-su-ke!" he yelled in between moans. The raven liked hearing his name being called and he smiled slightly. He reached up and stuck two fingers in Naruto's mouth, and he naturally began to suck on them.

Sasuke could feel that the blond was reaching his limit and he pulled back. He pulled his fingers out of his mouth. "D-don't s-stop," Naruto begged.

Sasuke stood and undid his pants, dropping them to the floor. He leaned over Naruto and undid the handcuffs.

"Now it's time for some fun," he said smiley at the nervous blond. "Turn over on your knees," he commanded, and Naruto did as he was told. Sasuke slowly inserted the two wet fingers of his. Naruto winced slightly at the intrusion.

The raven played with the entrance for a minute before slipping in a third finger, preparing Naruto to be fucked.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked him. Naruto just nodded his head. Sasuke pulled his fingers out and slowly inserted himself into the blond who let out a small 'yelp' at the pain. The raven slowly moved back and forth, fucking him slowly, letting him get used to the new feeling.

Naruto moaned loudly when Sasuke had hit the spot. "H-har-der, f-fas-t-ter!" the blond demanded. Sasuke quickly complied. He pounded hard into the blond, hitting that same spot over and over again. "Ahhh! Sasuke!!" he yelled out in pleasure.

Sasuke just kept pounding into him. Naruto reached his limit and released all over the bed. His body turned to jello and Sasuke continued to fuck him. He then reached his limit and came, spilling his seed deep inside the blond boy.

They both collapsed on the bed out of breath. "Wow," was all that escaped from Naruto's lips before he started to drift off. Sasuke grabbed him by his waste and pulled him closer.

"I love you," he whispered into the blond's ear before they both fell fast asleep.

When Sasuke woke up the next morning Naruto was still asleep in his arms. He gently placed a kiss on his forehead before going to get in the shower. When he was done he pulled on a pair of shorts and walked back into his parents room to find the blond missing.

"Naruto?" he hollered.

"I'm down here," he heard him yell back from the kitchen. Sasuke began to pull the blankets and sheets off of the bed, he threw them in the laundry room to be washed later. He walked down the stairs and headed for the kitchen.

Naruto was standing next to he sink filling a pot with water. Sasuke walked up behind he and wrapped his arms around his waste.

"Good morning," he whispered into Naruto's ear before nibbling on it. Naruto wiggled a little and tried to push him away.

"Not now, Sasuke," he said.

"Awe, what's the matter?" he asked kissing his neck, ignoring what Naruto had just said.

"What's wrong?" he scoffed, "Hmm, maybe it's the fact that I can barely walk!" He pushed the Uchiha boy away and proceeded to make some Ramen.

"Well you seemed to be enjoying it last night," he mumbled under his breathe.

"What was that!?" Naruto asked in an annoyed voice.

"Uhm, nothing," he replied smiling, "Ramen for breakfast? Really?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No, it's just kind of...odd." Sasuke walked slowly up behind Naruto again and shoved his hands down the blond's pants.

"Sasuke, what the hell?!" Naruto shouted somewhat surprised. Sasuke slowly rand his fingers up and down Naruto's member while kissing his neck. Naruto had to bite his lip to keep from shouting out in pleasure. Sasuke spun him around so that they were facing each other.

He pressed his mouth roughly against Naruto's and their tongues met in combat. Sasuke's fingers ran through the blond hair of the younger. They were interrupted by the sound of water spilling onto the stove.

"Ah, crap!" Naruto said as he broke free of the kiss to tend to his breakfast.

"Awe, come on, we were just getting started," Sasuke whined.

"Well we can finish later, I'm hungry damn it!" Sasuke just pouted at this remark. "Um, Sasuke..."

"Yeah?"

"Well, after what happened last night and all..." he paused for a moment before turning to face the raven, "What does that make us?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked as Naruto took a seat at the table.

"Well, it makes us more than friends, that's for sure."

Sasuke sat down across from him and stared into his blue eyes. "Well, I don't know," he answered scratching his head.

"Are we like in a relationship now or something?"

"Well, we could be I suppose, but if my dad ever finds out, I'll be done for."

"So we're in a little secret relationship?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Sasuke said smiling. He stood up and walked over to Naruto. He straddled his lap and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"But what about Sakura? Aren't you supposed to be getting married to her?"

"I never really liked her anyways, when that day comes I'll just find a way to avoid it." Naruto had a worried look on his face. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. I find this quite exciting. Sneaking around like this, knowing that at any moment we could get caught. Is this going to be ok with you?"

Naruto's hands slid down Sasuke's stomach and he gripped his waste tightly. "It's gonna have to be, now isn't it?" he said placing a kiss on his chest.

**--End ch. 4**

**Sorry that took so long, I was out of town.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, before I begin this chapter I just want to say that I'm really, really, really sorry that it took this long. I have been grounded for the past month. Apparently I'm a bad kid..? But what ever...**

_**--Chapter 5--**_

**Time Skip**

Naruto and Sasuke were doing a great job at keeping their relationship a secret. It had been about 2 and a half months and no one suspected a thing. They would spend their weekends together and hangout after school almost every day. It just seemed like a normal buddy-buddy thing. It's 3:00 on the Friday before Thanksgiving break and Sasuke is standing outside waiting for his bus to arrive.

"Hey! Sasuke!" yelled Naruto as he ran out of the school headed towards the raven.

"Miss your bus again?" Sasuke said teasingly. Naruto just looked into his charcoal eyes and pouted a bit. The look on the blonde's face made Sasuke want to fuck him right then and there.

"No!" Naruto shouted, "Well...actually yeah, but that's not the point. Do you think that I could stay with you next week over the break?"

"It's Thanksgiving, don't you want to spend it with your family?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, my mom and step-dad are going to go stay with _**his **_family," Naruto said, shuddering at the thought of spending time with_** that man**_'s family. He hated his step-dad. He felt like he was trying to replace his real father, who died when Naruto was 10.

"Uh, sure," Sasuke said, "It's cool with me. I'm sure my parents won't care either. And, hey, you'll get to meet my brother, Itachi, he's coming home for the week."

"Thanks," Naruto said, smiling. "There's your bus. I'll just ride over to your house and then we can go get my things."

"Sounds good," Sasuke said, picking up his backpack and heading for the bus. They rode to Sasuke's house and dropped off their bags. "Mom, dad, Naruto's going to stay here next week, okay?"

"Alright, sweetie," his mother replied.

When the two boys had returned from getting Naruto's things Sasuke's brother was at the house.

"Hey little bro," Itachi said, ruffling Sasuke's hair, "Who's your friend?"

"Naruto, this is my brother, Itachi. Itachi, this is Naruto."

Naruto stared at the man. He was about 20 years old with long black hair pulled into a low pony tail. Naruto reached out and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"Dido," Itachi said, shaking Naruto's hand loosely.

"Anyways," Sasuke interrupted, "Come on, I'll show you where to put your things." Sasuke led Naruto up to his bed room, although he didn't really have to lead him anywhere they'd been in his room many times.

The boys entered the room and Sasuke shut the door behind them. Naruto sat his bags down on the floor. Sasuke walked over to him, wrapped his arms around his waste, and kissed him passionately. Naruto's hands slid under the elder's blue shirt and he glided his finger tips across every inch of the pale skin. Sasuke's tongue entered Naruto's mouth and explored the moist cavern. Naruto's tongue played with Sasuke's a little, but he always let the raven dominate.

Sasuke rand his fingers down the back of the younger, squeezing his ass tightly when he reached it. Naruto let out a slight moan and bucked forward grinding their hips together. Sasuke couldn't take this torture anymore. He broke the kiss and laid Naruto on the bed. He climbed on-top of him, straddling his waste. He removed his shirt and then proceeded to take Naruto's off as well.

"Sasuke, we shouldn't do this right now," Naruto protested, but Sasuke ignored him and started sucking at the tan neck. "What about your parents, and your brother, won't they hear us?"

Sasuke stopped for a moment to look up at the blonde, "I'll try not to make you moan too loud," he said, smirking, and then returning to the tender skin beneath him. He nipped slightly at his neck before continuing his way down Naruto's chest to his stomach.

He paused a moment and twirled his tongue around the younger's naval. Naruto gave a little moan, and he could feel the bulge in his pants begin to grow. Sasuke just smiled, he loved the noises that came out of the other boy, and he loved the fact that he caused the noises even more.

He reached down and started to unbutton Naruto's pants. "H-Hold on," Naruto panted. Before Sasuke new it their positions were flipped and Naruto was now on top. "Let's do uke on top this time, Sasuke-kun!" Naruto begged.

"Sounds hot," the elder said, "We haven't tried that yet, now have we?" Naruto smiled and leaned down to kiss his lover. Sasuke ran his fingers through the blonde locks on the younger's head. Naruto moved one of his hands down Sasuke's stomach and into his pants. He ran his fingers up and down the raven's length slowly.

Sasuke moaned into the kiss and bucked forward, wanting to gain more contact with the hand. Naruto smiled evilly before wrapping all of his fingers around the throbbing cock. He pumped his hand up and down very slowly.

Sasuke, who was running short on air, broke from the kiss,"F-faster, N-n-naruto! M-move f-fas-ster!" he commanded. Naruto did as he was told and pumped faster. He felt that Sasuke was about to cum and he stopped, making the elder whine. Naruto pulled his hand out of his lover's pants, stood up, and walked towards the door.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke said in disappointment.

"It's six o'clock, we have to go meet up with Gaara and Kiba," Naruto said. He gazed deep into the charcoal eyes of the dark haired boy, and smiled wickedly.

"Look!" Sasuke said, pointing to the bulge in his pants, "Do you see what you did?! It's not just going to disappear! Get back here and finished what you started, you damn tease!"

Naruto walked toward him, leaned down, and kissed him softly on the cheek. "Go to the bathroom and finish it yourself." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him down onto him again.

"But it will be so much more enjoyable if you finish it for me," Sasuke pouted.

The boys leaned in to kiss each other but were interrupted by a few taps at the door. "Sasuke-kun!" shouted a familiar, annoying voice. The handle shook, but the door was locked. "Sasuke-kun, are you in there?"

"Shit," Sasuke said,"I'll be in the bathroom, keep her busy for like 5 minutes."

"Do I have to?" Naruto whined.

"This whole situation is your fault anyways!" Sasuke reminded him, quickly running into the bathroom.

"Fine," Naruto mumbled and opened the door allowing the pink haired girl to spill into the room.

"Sasu-Oh, um hey Naruto. Where's Sasuke?" she asked looking around nosily.

"He's, uh, using the bathroom," Naruto said trying to put on a fake smile.

"Oh, well I guess I'll just wait here till he's done." She walked over to Naruto, who was now sitting on the bed, and sat down next to him. She ran her finger tips up and down Naruto's lap seductively.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Naruto asked trying to scoot away, but she just moved closer.

"We haven't really gotten to know each other very well, have we, Naruto?" She leaned in a nipped at his ear.

"Woah," he said jumping up,"Look, I don't know what kind of girl you are, but I'm not the type of person that gets with his friend's girl."

"Fine, have it your way, but you don't know what your missing." Just then Sasuke came out of the bathroom.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he asked.

"Sasuke!" she shouted jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey, Sakura. Look, I know you wanted to hang out today, but I got p-"

"_Plans with the guys_," she sighed. "You always have plans with the guys!"

"Well they're my friends," he argued. "You have friends, too, why don't you hang out with them instead of latching onto me constantly."

"Ugh! I don't 'latch onto you constantly.' I hang out with my friends, too!" she pouted.

"Well maybe you should do it more often," he said.

"Maybe I will!" she yelled, stomping out the door.

"She seemed pretty mad," Naruto said after the angry girl was clearly out of earshot.

"Eh she'll be back later wanting to make up."

"Um, I gotta tell you something. You might not believe me, but don't get mad," Naruto said cautiously.

"Alright, what is it?"

"She came onto me," he said waiting for Sasuke to yell or do something.

"I figured she'd do that pretty soon," Sasuke said calmly, putting his shirt back on.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused, as Sasuke tossed his shirt to him.

"Honestly, she's pretty slutty. She's been with like half of my friends at least once. Her and Kiba actually have something going on right now. They think they're so secretive, but it was pretty obvious to me when I kept finding her underwear over at his place."

"And you don't even care about that?"

"Not really," he said, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist, "You're all I'll ever need." He gently kissed him on the forehead. "We better go it's already 6:30."

**--End Chapter 5**

**Hope you liked it.**

**Sorry to all the Sakura fans about the whole "slutty" thing.**


End file.
